Prephecies
by Maverick500
Summary: The Elders send a champion to protect and to fight alongside the Charmed Ones. Only there's a twist he's the most feared vampire in existence. Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, OC/Paige. Please R&R Ch. 5 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Charmed; they belong to Constance M Burge and Aaron Spelling. I'm just borrowing them. However the characters you don't recognize belong to me."

 **A/N1: This story is AU.**

 **A/N 2: This not a crossover with BTVS or ATS I'm just using their kind of vampires for this story. All mention of the vampires belong to Joss Whedon; I'm just borrowing them**

 **Chapter 1:**

Cailean Devlin had just stepped out of the local butchers shop carrying a bag filled with blood and another bag containing a six pack of Budweiser, a carton of Marlboro Reds and a fifth of Jack Daniels black label. He had just set the bags into the passenger seat of his black 1969 HEMI Dodge Charger R/T . He was about to climb in himself when suddenly he was surrounded by bright blue and white lights. He cursed in Gaelic as he found himself standing in front of a raised dais with a man in a shimmering white robe and long black beard sitting atop the raised seat. Cailean rolled his eyes as he lit a cigarette and asked in his slightly accented voice, "What the bloody hell d'ya want Marius?"

Marius stared at the most feared vampire in the world and replied, "It is time for you to atone for your past."

He glared daggers at the imperious elder as he growled, "Get bent ya buggerin poof."

Marius thundered, "You will atone for the centuries of evil you are responsible for."

Even though he would never admit to the pompous elder he did feel remorse over his six and a half centuries of evil but he was not seeking redemption; he didn't want it. He told this to the Elder; only to have him thunder "It is your destiny you have no choice."

Cailean sneered, "Sod off."

Marius was growing frustrated with the vampire but after several minutes his voice softened as he, "Look I know you don't seek atonement but in order for you to fulfill your destiny you must seek redemption."

After several minutes he asked in a dejected voice, "What do I have to do?"

Marius had snug grin on his face as he began to explain."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few nights later Paige Matthews was walking home from DCFS when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and roughly slammed into a hard brick wall. Three more guys emerged from the shadows and surrounded her. The biggest one ripped her dress and began to maul her bra covered breasts as another snaked a hand in her long brown hair and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She attempted to scream but was knocked unconscious.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cailean had just stepped outside for a smoke when he heard the sounds of a scuffle and a strangled scream. He threw down his half smoked cigarette and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building and let his preternatural senses to lead him to the disturbance. When he got there he saw four men were assaulting a young brunette woman. He was about to walk away when a very familiar scent reached his nose. He knew that scent anywhere. It was the scent of the Warren-Halliwell line. He felt a cold malevolent rage overcome him. He vamped out and launched himself off the roof; his duster billowed out around him as he sped toward the ground. He executed a triple somersault and landed in front of the men. One of the men glared at him as he growled, "I don't know where the hell you just came from homes but ya best be leavin."

A cold smirk twisted Cailean's lip as he locked his glowing golden eyes on them in a predatory stare. A short black guy whipped out a switchblade and advanced threateningly on Cailean as he yelled, "You deaf or what homie!"

Faster than the eye could see Cailean grabbed the thugs knife arm and ripped it off; then he proceeded to drain the thug dry. Then before any of them could do anything he drained two more. He glared at the remaining thug as he hissed, "Run."

And the thug did just that; unfortunately he had no hope of outrunning Cailean. The vampire easily caught him and took his time killing him. Finally after 15 minutes of merciless torture did Cailean sink his fangs into the thugs jugular and proceeded to drain him dry as well. When that was done he gently picked up the unconscious woman and carried her back to where he'd left his car. After strapping her in he checked her discarded purse and found her ID. He saw that her name was Paige Matthews and even though her name wasn't Halliwell he could smell the very powerful magic in the blood along with something else he couldn't readily identify. He saw her address and even though he knew where it was he decided to take her to his apartment so he could keep an eye on her. 20 minutes later he carried Paige into his apartment; after he cleaned her wounds as best he could he placed her in his bed. He hated to leave Paige here to wake up in a strange place with no idea of how she got here but he had to let the Halliwells know they had another sister. After a few more minutes he decided he would let them know in the morning. With that decision made he stripped to the waist kicked off his boots and fell into a restless sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning he awoke to a quiet apartment. After checking on Paige and seeing that she was sound asleep he padded into the kitchen and made coffee for Paige and a warm mug of blood for himself. When she came into the kitchen he gave her a reassuring grin as he said, "Don't worry you're safe. Sit down and have a cup of coffee then I'll take you home yea?"

She nodded as she tentatively sat down. He fixed her a cup of coffee and brought it over to her as she said, "Thank you. How did I get here?"

Cailean replied as he took a sip of his blood and lit a cigarette, "Well after you were knocked unconscious I saved you and dealt with the sods that attacked you. I also brought you here and cleaned your wounds."

Again Paige thanked him then she asked, "Can I use your shower please?"

He nodded as he handed her a shopping bag and said, "Yes it's at the end of the hall; I also went and got some clothes from your apartment for you to change into."

She felt tears pool in her hazel eyes; she had never had anyone do anything like this before. She accepted the bag and said as she disappeared, "Thank you so much."

He nodded as he took another sip of blood. 20 minutes she walking back into the kitchen wearing the dark red mini dress and black stiletto boots he had picked out for her. He stood up and deposited his empty mug in the sink then said as he made his way to the bathroom, Just let get a shower and then I'll run you home."

Paige nodded. 15 minutes he walked back into the kitchen and Paige gasped as she ogled him. He stood 5'7" and weighed 155 LBS. He had a lithe muscular build, jet black shoulder length hair, a short black goatee and ice cold pale blue eyes. He wore tight black jeans, black boots and a tight black t-shirt. He also had a sterling silver braided rope chain around his neck, an ornate sterling silver and lapis ring on his right ring finger and a black dragon holding a blood red stylized c on his right shoulder blade. He slid into his black leather duster as he led her out to his car. After he dropped her off at her apartment he went directly to the Halliwell manor. When he knocked on the door a tall beautiful brunette answered. He said, "Is Patty Halliwell home?"

The brunette hesitated then she said, She's dead."

He cursed in Gaelic; he tried to remember the oldest daughters name finally after a few minutes he asked, "Is Prue home?"

She replied, "She's dead as well; we're actually having her funeral tomorrow."

And with that she slammed the door in his face She leaned against the closed door as Phoebe and Cole walked up. Phoebe asked, "What's wrong Piper?"

Piper replied in a shaking voice, "This guy outside just asked for mom but he couldn't possibly know her she died twenty years ago and he looks like he's all of twenty six himself."

Phoebe looked worried as Cole said, "I'll check it out."

And with that he shimmered outside. When he saw Cailean he asked, "Why are you here?"

Cailean replied as he lit a cigarette, "I need to speak with the Halliwells."

 **Please enjoy this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N: If I don't write it then it happened just as it did in the show.**

Cole gave him a skeptical look as he asked, "Why?"

Cailean gave the former assassin a bemused look as he said, "I have something I need to tell them. It's very important."

Cole nodded as he went back inside. Phoebe gave him an expectant look as she said, "Well?"

Cole replied, "His name Cailean Devlin. He has some very important information for you."

He neglected to tell them Cailean was a vampire. Finally after a few minutes Piper nodded as she opened the door and Cailean walked right in. He smirked to himself; Patty had never revoked the invitation. Both Halliwell sisters gave him suspicious looks as Piper demanded, "We want an explanation now."

Phoebe picked up where her older sister had left off, "How did you know our mom; you were what six when she was killed?"

A slow smirk spread across his face as he replied, "Wrong love. I was 627 years old. Ya see I was here in San Fran tryin to find a wanker that owed me a good amount of quid when I encountered a Grocslar deamon. Well to make a long story short I wasn't faring so well due to the fact that the bloody git had shot me with his poisonous spikes. I thought I was a goner when your mum comes out in her waitress uniform and after some chanting in Latin vanquished the ponce. Then she brought me here and fixed up my wounds and allowed to get the poison outta my system. I stayed around for three months. I saved her from some warlock that wanted her to promise to give him your powers when you were born. Your grams didn't like it o course but after she saw how good I was with You an Prue she quieted right down. I never got to know you Phoebe ; you were in her tummy"

Piper and Phoebe were both finding this very hard to believe so they both yelled for Leo. When he appeared they told him what Cailean had just told them. He said, "I'll go talk to the Elders about this."

After he disappeared Cailean said, "I wish I could've told your mum how much I preciated her friendship."

After trading a few looks Piper said, "You can. Follow us."

Cailean wordlessly followed them to the attic. He looked around and noted that except for a few differences it was just as he remembered it. After they had mixed a few ingredients and said a spell Patty Halliwell appeared. As soon as the vampire and the dead witch saw each other they tenderly embraced. Piper and Phoebe both had astonished looks on their faces as Piper asked, "Don't tell me you two..."

Patty released her old friend/lover as she said, "I was lonely Piper and your father had just left me."

Just then Leo appeared and said, "The Elders said he is to protect you and fight at your side. It is his destiny."

Phoebe protested, "But he's just a vampire."

Leo said, "He's of the Order of Aurelius; the most powerful and fierce vampire there is."

Patty chimed in, "Also he's very loyal and trustworthy. Once he gives his trust and his word no better an ally will you have."

Then she looked sadly into Cailean's eyes as she said, "I have to go. Take care of my daughters. Remember your vow."

He bowed his head reverently as she disappeared. Once she disappeared Piper asked, "What was your vow?"

He growled as he lit a cigarette, "Don't worry bout it."

He had originally come here to tell them about Paige but he decided to let them learn about her on their own. That didn't mean he would not protect her. He asked as he exhaled a large cloud of bluish smoke, "Did ya say Prue's funeral was tomorrow?"

Piper nodded as she said, "I did."

Then Phoebe asked, "But how will you come it's in the daytime?""

He replied as he showed his ring, "I have an enchanted "daylight" ring. Don't worry bout me."

And with that he was gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Source of all evil was feeling very triumphant he had broken the Charmed Ones. He would love to savor their grief in person (So to speak). He was pulled from his musings by his seer Oracle. She said, "My lord I have some rather unfortunate news."

He rumbled, "What is it Oracle?"

She replied, "My lord there is another Charmed One."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day as Phoebe and Piper were saying goodbye and thanking them for coming to the funeral Paige walked up and took Phoebe's hand as she said, "I'm very sorry about your sister."

Phoebe was about to reply when she was overcome with a premonition. After the premonition had subsided she went to find Piper and tell her what she had seen when a large group of Demonic Bounty Hunters appeared and began hurling lightning bolts and fireballs at Cole. Cailean had a devil-may-care smirk on his face as he vamped and tore into the bounty hunters. He hit one in the midsection with a bone shattering roundhouse kick and rolled over it's back and tore the throat out of another. He turned around and ripped the head off the one he kicked in the gut. Leo watched in morbid fascination as Cailean brutally killed 3 bounty hunters. He looked over at Cole and saw that he had transformed into Belthazor and was cutting a bloody swath himself. Cailean and Belthazor were now fighting back to back; Cailean crowed as he snapped a bounty hunter's neck, "Damn this just like that time in LA back in 52."

Belthazor grunted as he incinerated three bounty hunter's with a huge energy ball. Piper strode forward and began blowing up bounty hunters right and left as she screamed hysterically, "Stop just stop. We are burying our sister today; can't we get one days peace."

The bounty hunters seeing they were in a losing fight chose to disappear leaving a sobbing and fuming Piper. Cailean made his face revert to his human one as Belthazor transformed back into Cole and they both joined the grieving sisters. Once Leo had Piper calmed down Phoebe told her what she had seen. Piper said, "We need to stop Shax?"

Phoebe, Leo and Cole agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hearing Phoebe's premonition Cailean hurried to Paige's apartment and watched as she and some guy got in her car and left. He tailed them to P3 and watched as they walked in. If Phoebe's premonition was right Shax would attack them on the roof so he jumped upon the roof and melted into the shadows as he just waited for the "fun" to begin. 45 minutes later he saw Paige and her boyfriend walk out onto the roof. He also saw Phoebe and Cole shimmer onto the opposite roof. Suddenly Shax appeared and he watched helplessly as Shax slung her boyfriend into a wall. As soon the human collided with the wall Cailean attacked as did Cole; now transformed into Belthazor. While Belthazor kept him busy dodging energy balls; Cailean chose the more direct approach. He slammed into Shax and threw him to the ground with a flying mare and was about to kick the demonic assassin in the head when he said demonic assassin hit him in the chest with a wind blast; knocking him off the roof. He executed a triple somersault and landed on his feet. Then he leapt back up onto the roof. He snarled as he attacked Shax with a merciless combination of punches, knee strikes and kicks, "Hey ya bloody poofter we ain't done yet."

Shax blocked most of the blows but he was unable to block a devastating spinning back elbow followed up by a 720 kick. He blasted both Belthazor and Cailean off the roof and disappeared. Belthazor shimmered back on the roof and transformed back into Cole before Paige could see him. Unfortunately Cailean was unable to land on his feet and slammed face first into the ground with bone jarring force. After Cole had shimmered them back to the manor and they had bandaged Cole's and Cailean's wounds. Phoebe asked, "Did anybody else see that she orbed?"

Cailean spat out a glob of blood as he drawled, Uh...yea bout that..."

 **Should the girls have the same reaction as they did in the show?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Shax appeared in front of the Source he knelt before the ancient demon and said on a humble voice, "I'm sorry my lord I failed to kill the witch."

The source rumbled as he created a fireball, "You failed. I should kill you where you stand."

Shax bowed his head as he said, My lord the traitor Belthazor was aiding them along with Cailean Devlin."

The Source rumbled, "We will deal with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper fixed Cailean with a harsh glare as she asked, "Care to explain?"

He lit a cigarette as he replied, "Paige is your sister. Albeit half-sister but your sister just the same."

Piper bellowed, "And how long have you known this?"

Cailean exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he replied, "Since I first met her an smelled er blood. Though now I know she's half whitelighter."

Phoebe said as she stormed up the stairs with Piper, Leo, Cole and Cailean hot on her heels, "We'll get to the bottom of this."

When they got to the attic Piper summoned her grams and once the ghost appeared she told her what Cailean had said; then she demanded, "Is it true?"

Penny Halliwell glared at Cailean as she said, "I can't say."

Piper demanded, "What do you mean you can't say?"

Penny replied, "Just what I said I can't say. I promised."

Phoebe yelled, "Promised who?"

Patty replied as she appeared beside her mother, "She promised me."

Then Patty explained who Paige was why she had Penny swear not to say anything. Piper glared at both her mother and her grandmother as she said, "We gotta go save...Paige."

They were about to leave when Darryl and Inspector Cortez barged in. Cortez looked around and yelled, "I don't know what the hell you people are into but you are all going downtown."

Cailean and Cole stepped protectively in front of the girls as Cailean vamped out and licked his fangs as he growled, "Lower that gun or..."

Cortez screamed, "Back up."

Cole snarled, "That's not going to bloody happen."

Cailean bared his fangs as he asked Cole in a conversational tone, "Whaddya wanna do with this wee lil ponce. I say I drain him."

Cole replied, "Naw I say we take him to the Underworld and leave him there."

Cortez raised his gun threateningly and yelled, "I'm warning you for the last time back up!"

Faster than the eye could see Cailean had Cortez against the wall as he hissed into the man's ear, "Listen up boy; I'd leave now and never come soodin back."

Patty said, "Let him go Cailean. We'll think of something else so you don't have to kill him ."

Cailean sneered as he dropped him to the ground, "Ya sure I can't kill him?"

Patty rolled her eyes as Darryl hit Cortez in the head, knocking him out cold. Phoebe asked once Cailean used the toe of his boot to flip the unconscious Cortez onto his back, "What are going to do know?"

Penny said, "Dear; we're all witches I think we can think of something."

Phoebe nodded as she quickly rattled off a spell and Cortez disappeared. Piper exclaimed, "Timbuktu, Timbuktu you sent him to Timbuktu!"

Phoebe defended herself, "It's the only word I could think of that rhymed with undo."

Leo gave her a disarming smile as he said, "I'll go get him."

And with he orbed out. Darryl said, "Please don't do that again. That girl that got attacked last night; her boyfriend's in the hospital Cortez and I went to talk with them. At the worried looks he said, "don't worry he doesn't remember anything."

When Darryl mentioned Paige's boyfriend Cole heard Cailean growl deep in his chest. Patty said, "You must find her and reconstitute the Charmed Ones."

And with that both women disappeared. Once they were gone Phoebe asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth when they heard a voice shout, "Hello...anybody home?"

Cailean; having reverted back to his human guise said, "That's Paige."

Piper nodded as she said, "Good now we won't have to hunt for her."

Phoebe said as both girls left the attic, Let us handle this."

Both men just nodded as the girls descended the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the conservatory they talked with Paige and suddenly a blue light poured down from the chandelier and enveloped them. When it faded Paige asked, "What does that mean?"

Phoebe replied, "I think it means you're supposed to be here."

Paige was about to ask another question when the door burst open and Shax came bursting into the room. As soon as the demonic assassin formed Piper called out. "Uh a little help guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon hearing Piper call for help Both men burst into action. Cole shimmered downstairs and began hurling energy ball after energy ball at Shax. Cailean vamped out and balanced on the railing of the stairs and launched himself at Shax. He twisted in the air and hit Shax in the center of his chest with both feet, the kick sent the assassin reeling. When he landed he went on the attack. He hit the assassin with a roundhouse to the gut and followed it up with a spinning backfist to the jaw. The blow sent the demonic assassin flying into a wall. When Cailean and Cole advanced on the fallen assassin he raised his arms and hit them in the chest with concussive wind blasts. That blasts sent both men flying into the wall. Cole was knocked out cold; Cailean climbed to his feet and called, "Now would be a good time to use the soddin spell."

Piper nodded as she had Paige hold their hands and said, "Repeat what we say."

Paige nodded as they chanted,

"Evil winds that blow,

That which forms below.

No longer may you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell."

As soon as the words left their mouths Shax exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Source rumbled "She'll be almost untouchable now that she's reunited with her new sisters."

The Source's Oracle said, "Once the bond is formed, perhaps, but it has yet to, which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed... 48 - little hours... The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will. The great flaw in the grand design."

The Source gave her a malevolent smile before he disappeared in a pillar of flames

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Paige had fled Leo had explained now that Paige had her powers She now had a choice to make. She had forty-eight to decide which side she would on. It was called the window of opportunity and while The Source couldn't make her choose evil; he could tempt her. Piper asked, "Where do think she'll go?"

Phoebe racked her brain then she said, "Didn't Mom mention a church?"

Piper said, "Yea she did. Do you know what church she said it was?"

Piper replied, "I don't remember."

Cailean spoke up as he lit a cigarette, "It was called St. Vincent's Cathedral."

Piper said, "Thank you.

He nodded as he said, "Your welcome. Now we need to get there fore the bleedin Source can get to her."

The others nodded as Cole and Phoebe shimmered away and Leo and Piper orbed out. He smirked to himself as he ran outside hopped in his car and sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got there he heard the girls and Paige arguing. He heaved an unneeded sigh as he hopped out and walked into the church. Ever since he become a vampire 651 years ago he had shied away from churches and now here he was sauntering into one bold as brass. He got to them just as the doors flew open and Paige's boyfriend Shane stood in the doorway. Piper said, Phoebe hurry; the glasses."

Phoebe quickly donned the enchanted sunglasses and saw that The Source was possessing Shane. She told the others what she saw prompting Cailean to vamp out and attack The Source. The source waved a hand and sent Cailean crashing into a wall. He rolled back to his feet and gave an animalistic roar as he leapt at The Source. He hit the Source in the head with a flying kick, sending The Source flying. Much to his amazement The Source was instantly on his feet. He hurled a huge barrage of fireballs at Cailean. It took all of Calean's preternatural speed to dodge the fireballs. He twisted around them and smashed The Source in the jaw with a bone jarring haymaker. The blow rocked him and upon seeing his foe was stunned Cailean attacked with a devastating flurry of punches, kicks and knee strikes. Piper and Phoebe watched in awe as Cailean mercilessly beat The Source. The Source had enough of Cailean beating him so he raised his hand and sent the vampire flying. When he slammed through a huge oak tree he almost blacked out but fought off the blackness and shakily climbed to his feet. Piper and Phoebe stood protectively in front of Paige. The Source was about to advance when he grasped his head with both hands and let out an agonizing scream. Cailean limped up behind The Source and smirked mockingly as he sneered, "What's wrong ya bloody git Gargoyles botherin ya?"

The Source spun around and glared daggers at the vampire and formed a fireball but the Gargoyles sonic attack grew more intense driving The Source to disappear. Once he was gone Cailean slumped against a tree and lit a cigarette as he said, I'm glad that's over."

Piper wearily nodded as they all climbed into their vehicles and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Source was incensed. How had the Witches and that vampire beaten him. He glared over at Oracle and rumbled, "I will have the witch."

The Source's Oracle asked, "How do you plan on seducing her to dark magic?"

The Source just gave her an evil smirk as he disappeard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cailean was leaning against the wall watching Piper and Phoebe look through the book of shadows. Cole shimmered in and asked, "What are you looking for?"

Piper replied, "A way to keep the Source from turning Paige."

Unbeknownst to the men they were all looking in the book for any mention of Cailean. Phoebe gasped as she showed Piper the 8 page entry. After thoroughly reading the multi-page entry Piper asked, "Did you know our first ancestor Melinda Warren?"

Cailean flicked the still smoldering cigarette butt out the open window as he began to speak, "I first met Melinda Warren when I arrived in Salem 1688. She was fleeing a band of witch hunters. I saw her and immediately wanted to help her. She reminded me o my lil sister. So anyway I revealed myself and killed the witch hunters. She knew what I was due to the fact that I was wearing the face of my demon. She was not frightened one bit. I agreed to help her battle the witch hunters and in repayment she gave me the ability to walk in the sunlight. Alas I could not save her from the fire that consumed her but as she burned I swore that I would always protect the Warren witches."

Upon hearing this Piper exploded, "where were you when mom and Prue were killed? Huh tell me that."

Cailean lowered his head in shame as he replied, "I left because Patty asked me to. She was rapidly falling for her whitelighter and wanted him not me. And as for Prue I knew nothing about it...I...I didn't stay in touch like I should have And for that I am eternally sorry."

Piper saw the extreme remorse and guilt on Cailean's face and immediately regretted her outburst. She said, "I'm sorry. All you have ever done is protect my family from the late 1600's till now."

He looked away in shame as he drawled, "That's not all I' ve ever done love."

Phoebe picked up where her sister had left off, "We read your entry in the book and know everything majorly evil you've ever done and it doesn't matter."

At his astonished expression she continued, "For you see we know that you are a Champion. Why else would the Elders send you to us."

After several moments of silence Cailean spoke, "Thanks; both o ya."

They both nodded as Cole said, "Now that's over let's go save Paige."

 **Hope y'all like the fight scene and the way I explained Cailean's connection to Melinda Warren as well as the vow and the daylight ring**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

For the last several hours they had been trying to think of a way to help Paige; when suddenly The Source appeared with Paige and a huge army of demons and vampires. Cailean vamped as he leapt at the massive horde. As soon as he landed he plunged a stake into a vamp , turning it to dust. He killed 4 more vamps while Cole having transformed into Belthazor was busy incinerating vamp and demon alike with energy balls. Piper and Phoebe were trying to fight off the massive horde all the while trying to keep The Source from turning Paige. Phoebe yelled, "There's too many."

The Source cackled as he watched the four champions battle his army. He glared at Cailean as he watched the vampire tear through his forces with apparent ease. Finally after what seemed like forever they were all facing The Source. He shot Belthazor a withering death glare as he stabbed the former demonic assassin in the stomach then sent him flying out of the Manor. Then he turned his ire on Cailean as he rumbled, "Vampire why don't you side with me. I'll make you more powerful than you could possibly imagine Or you could be incinerated. It's your choice; what do you say?"

A cold smirk graced Cailean's lips as he replied, "It doesn't matter what you try. Doesn't matter where I am or how badass you think you've become. 'Cause you know what? I'm Cailean. I beat the bad guys."

And with that Cailean struck. He hit The Source in the face with a wicked left hook/right uppercut combination that snapped his head back and fractured his jaw and shattered his nose. Then he lashed out with a jumping side kick that sent The Source reeling. He didn't give The Source any time to regain his balance. He hit The Source with a spinning backfist and followed it up with a judo hip throw. The Source was instantly on his feet. He thundered, "ENOUGH."

And with that he used his telekinesis to hoist Cailean in the air and began to batter his unprotected face and body with barrage after barrage of lightning. Phoebe levitated up in the air and attempted to hit him with a flying side kick, only to be sent crashing into the wall. He looked at Paige; and in Shane's voice he said, "See how they try to hurt me Paige? See how your so-called family wants me dead? I am telling you they only want you for your powers."

Cailean ground out, "Don't...listen...to...him. P-Paige...we...just...want...you...to...AHHHH!"

The Source cackled as he hit Cailean with fireball after fireball. Piper yelled, "Paige you can't let him die. He saved you a few nights ago."

This seemed to snap Paige out of her trance and she stared in horror as Cailean was viciously pummeled and burnt. She cried, "NO."

Then she held out her hand said, "Fireball."

As soon as the fireball orbed into her hand she hurled it The Source."

As soon as the fireball made contact The Source dropped Cailean and whipped around. He fixed Paige with a scorching glare as he bellowed, "So you side with your sisters then?"

She replied as she joined Piper and Phoebe and Leo; who was supporting a battered and bloody Cailean, "Yes I am."

The Source graced them with a cruel smirk as he departed Shane's body. He said before he disappeared in a pillar of fire, "So be it. I will see the Charmed Ones broken again. Then I will see all of you dead."

Cailean snarled, "Piss off ya bloody ponce."

Then he remembered Cole being stabbed by the Source and told the others. In no time they rushed outside and Paige and Leo healed him.

A few hours later after Leo had healed Phoebe and Cailean had been bandaged up Piper said, "Paige I think there's some people you need to meet."

When Cole and Cailean tried to leave Piper said, "You two are as much a part of this family as any of us; especially you Cailean."

He bowed his head in appreciation as he watched the ghostly Halliwell's interact with Paige.

About midway through he slipped outside and pulled out his cell. Once the other was picked up he said, "We need to meet."

The person on the other end asked, "When and where?"

Cailean replied, "Usual spot; one hour."

The person replied as he severed the connection, "See you there."

 **Who was Cailean talking to? What did y'all think of the fight scene**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When Cailean arrived at the meeting spot he saw that the legendary sorceress known as Amira was waiting for him. He stayed back in the shadows and carefully watched her. She was a striking beautiful statuesque woman with mocha colored skin, long curly black tresses that fell all the way down her back, full beestung ruby red lips and almond shaped smoky mahogany eyes. She wore tight low rise black leather pants that hugged her curvaceous backside, black stiletto boots, a blood red halter top that clung to her very ample breasts and allowed a very generous portion of her lucoius cleavage to be on display and a tight black leather jacket. She also had a Diamond Bar through her left eyebrow, a Diamond stud through her navel and a hook through the left side of her lower lip. He remembered the first time he had met her. It was right after he came to the new world in 1678. He had heard about this powerful sorceress that was effortlessly killing his kind so he had resolved to stalk her and torture her psychologically then after she was broken he would kill her nice and slow. He had stalked her for 6 months all the while using every trick of psychological torture he had ever learned. He killed anyone she had ever come into contact with. Finally after she was broken both psychologically and emotionally he came for her. Their battle was very brutal and bloody but finally he won. He stared triumphantly at her beaten and broken body and was about to begin physically torture when suddenly for some inexplicable reason he couldn't bring himself to harm her any further. He had hauled to her feet by her hair and snarled at to tell him what was going on. She replied in a a soft singsong coo that she had no idea. Then she had laughed and he had found the sound very comforting; like the wind chimes his mother had back in their house in Galway. Finally he realized the reason he couldn't bring himself to kill her was because after six months of stalking her he had come to think of her as a younger sister; a kindred spirit if you will. It was her that convinced him to help Melinda Warren,. He had lied the sisters. But alas she had left him after Melinda's death claiming she needed to be alone and mourn for her friend. And that was the last he had seen of her until six months ago. when while trying to save a demon princess they crossed paths again. He finally decided to reveal himself. As he walked up behind her she said, "I wondered how long it would take you to reveal yourself."

He gave her a thin smile and lit a cigarette as he said, "Thanks for comin Amira. We need your help in the worst bloody way."

She cocked her head trhe side as she asked, "What's wrong Irish?"

His thin smile became a full fledged grin as she used her old nickname for him. He led her over to a park bench and told her about meeting the Charmed Ones and about Paige and her coming into her powers and about The Source trying to seduce her to the Dark Side of magic. He also told of his battles with The Source. When he was finished she fixed him with a look as she said, "Damn Irish only you could start out trying to fulfill a vow and end up going against the freakin Source."

As she finished he saw her eyes were sparkling mischievously. He gave her a wolfish grin as he said, "Ya should've seen it ;love it was a thing of bloody beauty it was."

She pursed her full lips and was about to say something when Cole suddenly shimmered in beside them. He glanced at Amira as he said, "We have a situation at the Manor."

Both Cailean and Amira sprang to their feet as Cailean asked, "What situation mate?"

Cole replied, "Paige stole the book of shadows from the Manor and used a bunch of spells for personal gain and they backfired on her. And the girls fought who I think are Furies. And what's worse one blew smoke in Piper's mouth."

Cailean growled, "Well what are we waitin for? Let's go save the bloody day"

 **Sorry for the late update please tell me what y'all think**


End file.
